Traditionally, topically administered medicine was often formulated as liquids. Applying a liquid to a skin surface often resulted in a portion of the dose spreading beyond the target area. Cream-based formulations were developed as viscous liquids to prevent the unintended application of the medicine to an unaffected area. More recently, pharmacists have been taking traditional medicines and “compounding” them in a cream base.
Administering the cream-based medicines is a challenge because providing an accurate measured dose is not easy. One common form of dispenser is a traditional hypodermic syringe, without the needle. The user can depress the plunger to force an amount of cream out of the barrel as indicated by markings on the side of the barrel. For older patients it is not always easy to measure out 0.1 ml or so of medicine as this may require more dexterity than available. It would be desirable to have a dispenser for cream-based medicines that is easier to use and which provides a positive confirmation that the desired amount of cream has been dispensed.